


Patience

by raemac



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Homeworld - Freeform, Kindergarten, Other, Rose Quartz is Pink Diamond Theory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 16:59:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4927732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raemac/pseuds/raemac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sapphire loved Ruby, even before the red gem knew who she was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Patience

Everyday, Sapphire sees war.

The blue gem, clad in an unnecessarily-frilled gown, knows that devastation is coming. It is inevitable. There is absolutely no possible future in which this chaos would not happen. 

There is no avoiding it, and over the years, Sapphire has accepted that. 

Now, all she can do is wait for the madness. And although she doesn’t want this war to happen, oh, how she wished it wouldn't; she knows it will, and she knows it will soon. Very soon, in fact. Lately, her visions of this war have been much, much clearer. More detailed. More upsetting. The war is approaching fast, but Sapphire is prepared.

She’s well aware of who she will fight with; she's decided this years ago. She will fight alongside Pink Diamond and her Crystal Gems, part of a rebellion battling to keep a small planet called the Earth in tact. This planet, which many of Homeworld’s troops were inhabiting, would suffer. These troops were destroying new life, and they knew it. The Kindergarten was producing quartz gems and draining the Earth’s core at an alarming speed. If gem production were to continue at this rapid pace, in only a few thousand years, the young planet would be dead.

But not only was the Kindergarten producing gems quickly, it was producing gems unnecessarily. The populations were already high; it's not like gems die easily. It was completely ridiculous to drain a planet in order to make new, unneeded gems.

What a waste. 

But it isn't the imminent war that unsettles the small blue gem, or shocks her in ways she didn't know were possible. She sees things like this everyday, whether it be a real, probable situation, or a bizarre, nearly impossible future (future vision has it's cons; she has seen a lot of things that are so needlessly crazy that they _almost _can't happen). She has experienced countless wars. She has experienced death.__

No, it's her other visions, all centered around a red gem, Ruby. She wasn't just any ruby, trained to fight viciously and lacking any signs of intelligence. She was different. Her Ruby was a short, muscular gem filled with fire and rage, carrying a square-cut gem on her left palm, opposing that of Sapphire’s right. Sapphire has seen her over and over again, and she knows what will happen once they meet. 

__They will fall in love, slowly, but surely._ _

__The problem is, though, Sapphire already has._ _

____

It was hard not too, when her visions allowed her to see all the things she and Ruby would go through and accomplish. The visions allowed her to see their interactions; she has already experienced most everything the two would go through in the next few thousand years.

____

She has seen Ruby heroically leap out in front of her, shielding her from what would have been a fatal blow. She's seen herself, sobbing hysterically once Pink Diamond returns Ruby's cracked gem to normal, and her tackling her disoriented partner, showering her with affection as she did. She's seen Ruby steaming with anger, as well as her infectious grin, so simply beautiful it left Sapphire wordless. She's felt the jagged, nervous breaths that escaped the red gem's lips as she lovingly pressed her own upon Ruby's throat, jaw, collarbones, gem, and then finally trapping both of their mouths together. She's felt the Ruby's strong arms lift her up when she was injured. She's witnessed the carefree dance they shared until a spectacular light captured them, merging them together as they laughed. She's heard them confessing that they want to stay in this merged state. 

____

Sapphire can't wait.

____

__But she has to. Ruby doesn't even know she exists. Yet. Eventually, she will have to._ _

____

__Because Garnet, like the war, is inevitable. Sapphire just has to be patient._ _

____

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comment and critique, if you'd like.


End file.
